Complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) use has grown dramatically over the last decade, particularly of botanical treatments, which are often used for anxiety and depression. While some herbs possess neurochemical activity similar to that demonstrated by conventional psychotropic medications, little rigorous clinical scientific data support their effectiveness and safety. Through the proposed Research Career Development Award (RCDA), I hope to obtain the training and experience which will enable me explore these and other related research questions in the years to come. Short term goals and training activities during the 5-year RCDA period are as follows: (1) to receive advanced training in methodological and quantitative principles of clinical research leading to a master's degree in Health Science; (2) to learn about botanical medicine from the perspectives of pharmacognosy and as applied to general clinical practice, through guided readings, tutorials, and direct observation under the supervision of experts in these interdisciplinary fields; (3) to further understand pharmacologic principles as applied to phytomedicines, through directed readings and assessment of plasma levels of specific herbal constituents; (4) to develop a greater understanding of the regulatory environment for herbs and other dietary supplements, through supervised directed readings and discussions; (5) to develop basic proficiency in reading German to enable me to read and understand published scientific literature; and (6) to determine the effectiveness and safety of phytomedicines in treating social anxiety disorder (SAD), a common, chronic and disabling condition with two subtypes (generalized (GSAD) and nongeneralized SAD, or performance anxiety). The research plan to address this final goal is as follows. In the first study, 56 GSAD subjects will be randomly assigned to double-blind treatment with either Hypericum perforatum (HYP) or placebo (PBO), up to 1800 mg/day, for 10 weeks. Response will be assessed with psychometrically valid scales. Plasma samples will be obtained and tested for the presence of individual HYP constituents. In the second study, 48 subjects with performance anxiety related to public speaking will randomly receive a one-time does of either Kava (KAV) or PBO, followed in one hour by participation in a role play test. Anxiety will be assessed at the following points: pretreatment baseline; posttreatment, pre-role play (e.g., anticipatory level); and posttreatment, post-role play (performance anxiety) to determine the effectiveness and safety of KAV relative to PBO. I hope that the skills developed during the award period will provide a cohesive framework for achieving my long term goal of becoming a clinician-researcher, investigating questions at the interface between psychiatry and botanical medicine.